Tu Sigues Aquí
by Sheila-Pattz
Summary: Tu sigues aquí, conmigo y con nuestra hija y permanecerás a nuestro lado… siempre… mientras que mi corazón te siga amando… y mientras los dulces momentos no desaparezcan de mi mente…


"**Tu Sigues Aquí"**

**Único Capitulo.**

Se encontraba un chico pelinegro, de mirada ámbar, en una pequeña habitación color rosa, veía fijamente a su pequeña hija de tan solo cinco años de edad, hace solo algunos minutos se quedo dormida, fija su mirada en el portarretrato que esta sobre la mesita de noche, en el cual se encuentran dos fotos de una chica de cabello azabache, en una de las fotos solo aparece ella de pie con un vestido color lila, mientras en la otra permanecía sentada y con las manos sobre su vientre abultado de aproximadamente ocho meses de embarazo. El chico de mirada ámbar se encontraba detrás de ella abrazándola tiernamente, ambos se veían tan felices. Dirige su vista nuevamente a la pequeña que se encuentra dormida y no puede evitar recordar el momento en que todo su mundo se comenzó a derrumbar.

_En uno de los consultorios de un gran hospital, se encuentran tres personas, dos de ellas solo esperan que aquel señor de edad ya adulta les diga el resultado de los exámenes que se hizo la chica días antes._

_- ¿Que sucede Mioga? –lo pregunta el chico pelinegro al ver el rostro de aquel hombre, ¿acaso seria algo grave?_

_- ¿Le sucede algo a mi bebé? –lo pregunta la chica de ojos cafés, llevando sus manos a su vientre de ya cuatro meses de embarazo._

_- No, el bebé esta bien –lo dice viendo a la pareja._

_- ¿Entonces que es lo que sucede?-lo pregunta sin comprender, si su bebé estaba bien ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?_

_- Kagome… es tu corazón…. –lo dice por fin aquel hombre con su voz un poco entre cortada._

_- ¿Que es lo que quieres decir con eso? Explícate mejor –lo dice el ojidorado preocupado al no entender lo que esta sucediendo._

_- Así… que es eso –lo dice con tristeza llevando una de sus manos a su pecho, al lugar donde esta su corazón- De nuevo… -ya hacia poco mas de cinco años que no había tenido problema con ello, aunque si se hacia su chequeo anualmente, claro sin que el chico lo supiera, para así comprobar que todo estaba bien, pero ahora… de repente aparecía como si nada._

_- Así es, cuando vi los resultados no lo podía creer, tu eres una chica muy joven, así que mande a buscar tu expediente y pude comprobarlo, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –mira el rostro de la chica se encontraba muy triste y parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar._

_- Es cierto, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Por que no me lo dijiste a mí? ¿Acaso no confías en mí, es eso? –lo pregunta el ojidorado viendo fijamente aquellos orbes cafés, es que ella no confiaba lo suficiente en él para decirle aquello._

_- Claro que no, no es eso... es solo que…._

_- ¿Es solo que, que? –lo pregunta al ver que la chica no parecía querer continuar._

_- Pensé que esta pesadilla por fin había acabado, hace ya mas de cinco años que no tenia ningún problema, así que decidí continuar con mi vida, lo mas normal posible –lo dice mientras algunas lagrimas comienzan a acumularse en sus ojos y luego resbalar pos sus mejillas-. Los únicos que saben de esto son mi madre y mi hermano, no deseaba que más nadie se enterase…_

_- ¿Ni siquiera yo?_

_- Especialmente tu, te amo demasiado, para verte sufrir por mi culpa, desde que te conocí mi vida cambio completamente, tu eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentir especial y lo que menos deseo es verte sufrir –las lagrimas continuaban recorriendo sus mejillas._

_- Pequeña… -lo dice parándose de la silla donde se encontraba y acercarse más a la chica-. Es que acaso crees que no sufriré si te pierdo, tú eres lo más preciado para mí, me lo fueras dicho y te hubiera llevado con un especialista._

_- Es lo que no quiero, la mayor parte de mi niñez y mi adolescencia estuve entre médicos y enfermeras, encerrada en un hospital conectada a un montón de aparatos, y…y… –lo comienza a balbucear y las lagrimas no dejaban de salir-. No quiero vivir eso de nuevo._

_- Oh….pequeña –lo dice abrazando a la chica protectoramente-. No te pongas así, no permitiría que eso te vuelva a suceder –lo dice besando la frente de la chica-._

_- ¿Mioga, que pasara con mi bebé? ¿Podré tenerlo cierto? –lo pregunta preocupada, lo que mas deseaba era tener a ese pequeño, fruto del amor entre el chico y ella._

_- Si, pero pueden haber complicaciones._

_- Oh, ya veo, si podré tenerlo, eso me alegra –si iba a morir por aquella enfermedad quería dejarle un recuerdo al chico de su parte y así demostrarle su infinito amor-._

No puede evitar que sus ojos se vuelvan cristalinos, se talla ambos ojos con sus manos, para así evitar que salgan sus lágrimas. Se agacha un poco acercando su rostro al de su hija y depositar un beso en su frente.

- Duerme pequeña… mañana visitaremos a tu madre –lo dice viendo el rostro de su pequeña… realmente se parecía a su madre, acomoda un poco la sabana que la cubre y así no pase ningún tipo de frió.

Apaga la lámpara que se encuentra en la mesita de noche, para luego salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Se dirige a su habitación, la cual se encuentra al frente de la de su hija. Abre la puerta, entra, y luego la cierra. Se acerca a la ventana y corre la cortina dejando que la luz de la luna ilumine la habitación.

Se da la vuelta, ve su cama totalmente arreglada tal y como la dejo, también observa la mesita de noche y fija su vista a dos portarretratos que se encuentran sobre la mesa. Camina hacia la cama, se sienta y toma entre sus manos uno de los portarretratos, el cual tiene dos fotos, una de ellas es igual a la que tiene su hija, que es donde la chica de cabello azabache tiene el vestido lila, mientras que la otra era del día de su boda, y ambos se besaban tiernamente. Observa el portarretrato que dejo sobre la mesa el cual tiene una foto de su hija cuando tenía poco menos de cinco meses. Dirige su vista una vez mas al portarretrato que mantiene entre sus manos.

- Mañana…. Mañana se cumplirán cinco años… Desde que fuiste… que no estas a mi lado –lo dice después de permanecer algunos minutos en silencio, sus ojos mostraban infinita tristeza, melancolía, dulzura y un infinito y puro amor-. Y aun puedo recordar ese día como si fuese sido ayer.

_El chico pelinegro estaba caminando de un lado a otro, no podía evitarlo estaba muy angustiado por la chica, hace mas de dos horas que estaba de aquella sala de espera y no tenia información de la chica. El resto de la familia también se encontraba presente, tanto la de él como la de la chica._

_- Inuyasha –escucha que alguien lo llama poniendo toda su atención en aquella persona, viendo que es Mioga-. Es una niña –lo dice con su voz algo triste._

_Al escuchar esas palabras se sintió bien, pero al observar el rostro de aquel hombre su corazón se oprimió, lo que venia no podía ser bueno._

_- ¿Y Kagome? ¿Como esta Kagome? –pregunta Inuyasha acercándose a aquel hombre._

_- Inuyasha lo siento, hicimos todo lo que pudimos….. pero su corazón no resistió –dice Mioga viendo como el chico se detiene y retrocede unos pocos pasos negando con su cabeza._

_Sintió como si toda su vida se derrumbaba, como si su corazón se rompiera en miles de pedazos._

_- No, no puede ser, esto no puede ser cierto –lo dice dejando que algunas lagrimas salgan de su ojos, sin importar que estuviera todo su familia presente, nunca antes había mostrado esa debilidad… pero ahora no tenia importancia, la luz de su vida se había apagado._

_- Hermano –escucha que lo llama su hermano mayor colocando una de sus manos en su hombro-. Será mejor que te sientes –nunca antes había visto a su hermano en ese estado, y le preocupaba lo que pudiera hacer._

_Sesshoumaru, dirige a su hermano hacia las sillas que se encuentran en aquella sala. Inuyasha se sienta llevando sus manos a su rostro y apoyar sus brazos en sus piernas._

_- Inuyasha, hijo –escucha la voz de su madre, dirige su vista hacia ella, dejando ver así como las lagrimas continúan recorriendo sus mejillas._

_- Necesito estar solo… por favor –lo dice como suplica a cada una de las personas presentes en aquel lugar, sus palabras mostraban dolor y sufrimiento y cada una de las personas allí sintieron como si se les oprimiera el corazón._

_- Esta bien –lo dice la madre del chico acercándose a él y depositar un beso en su frente antes de irse._

_Todos se retiraron del lugar, excepto Mioga y una enfermera que había salido algunos minutos después de él, y llevaba en sus brazos un bebé que era cubierto con una pequeña manta color rosa. Mioga le hace una señal a la enfermera para que le lleve el bebé al chico y ella lo hace._

_- ¿Señor? –lo llama, ve como el chico dirige su mirada ámbar a ella demostrando su dolor, se le oprimió el corazón al ver esa mirada tan triste._

_- ¿Es mi hija? –lo pregunta viendo como se mueve un poco la manta que trae la chica._

_- Si –entregándole a la pequeña-. Es una niña hermosa –luego de eso se retira al igual que Mioga dejando al chico solo con su hija._

_Ve a su pequeña hija, la pequeña sonrió al ver el rostro de su padre, es como si supiera que era él._

_- Hola pequeña… yo soy tu papa –lo dice colocando una de sus manos cerca de las pequeñas manitas de su bebé, e hizo algo que no se había imaginado hacer en esos momentos, sonreír, lo hizo al ver como la pequeña apretaba su dedo índice con su manita._

_- Tu nombre será… Kagome, igual que tu madre –lo dice viendo como su pequeña sonríe viéndolo a los ojos-. Eres tan hermosa como ella, y tu sonrisa es la misma –su hija se parecía mucho a Kagome, la única diferencia es que tenía los ojos ámbar de su padre._

Algunas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas al recordar ese día, el día más triste de su vida y también el más feliz. Triste porque perdió a la mujer que más amaba en toda su vida, y el más feliz porque desde ese día tiene a su pequeña junto a él.

Esa pequeña que le devolvió la alegría, que le dio una razón para continuar viviendo. Y ahora cada vez que ve a su pequeña hija, es como si viera a Kagome, aquella chica de la cual se enamoro repentinamente, la que le enseño lo que es amar, la que siempre estuvo a su lado. Y agradece a Kami el tener a su hija junto a él, esa pequeña es el reflejo de su madre, en su aspecto, en sus gestos, en su dulzura y especialmente en su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que lo hace continuar.

Deja el portarretrato a un lado de la cama, se levanta y se dirige al baño que se encuentra en su habitación, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca. Sale del baño con unos monos para dormir, dejando su pecho descubierto al igual que sus fuertes brazos. Camina a la cama nuevamente, mueve la sabana y luego se mete a la cama, coloca la sabana hasta su cintura, se gira quedando acostado de lado, con su mano toma el portarretrato que dejo minutos atrás, lo observa fijamente una vez más, a ambas fotografías.

- Te extraño –lo susurra abrazando aquel objeto con ternura, cierra su ojos lentamente y deja escapar una gruesa lagrima que recorre su mejilla, cayendo a su almohada, algunos minutos después se queda dormido pronunciando el nombre de la chica de la fotografía-. Kagome…

-.-.-.-.-

Se abre la puerta de la habitación de la niña, dejando ver un chico pelinegro de ojos ámbar, solo con los monos que utilizo para dormir. Se dirige a la ventana y corre la cortina dejando que los rayos del sol iluminen la habitación. Ve como su hija se mueve inconscientemente para evitar que los rayos del sol choquen con su rostro. Sonríe al ver ese gesto, es igual a su madre, se acerca a la cama, se agacha y coloca su mano en el hombro de su pequeña.

- Kagome… -llama a la niña pero esta no parece querer despertar-. Kagome… pequeña despierta –lo dice moviéndola un poco,

- Mmmm –es lo que dice la niña volteándose un poco y ver a quien la llama-. Papi… –lo dice un poco adormilada viendo el rostro de su padre.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!... levántate pequeña dormilona…. –lo dice quitándole la sabana, y luego tomar a su hija entre sus brazos y pararse-. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… -viendo los ojos de su pequeña y esbozar una sonrisa, para luego comenzar a dar vueltas.

- Ya papi…. Ya –lo dice haciendo que su padre se detuviera.

- ¿Ya te despertaste dormilona? –lo pregunta viendo como su hija asiente-. Bien, entonces cámbiate para que salgamos –dejando a la pequeña sentada en la cama.

- ¿Iremos a ver a mami? –lo pregunta ilusionada, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, le gustaba ir a visitar a su madre.

- Si pequeña, iremos a verla, ahora cámbiate y en unos minutos vendré a buscarte –ve como la niña asiente con una gran sonrisa.

El chico sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta. La pequeña se para de la cama y ve fijamente las dos fotografías que están sobre su mesita de noche.

- Mami…

Comienza a cambiarse lo mas rápido que puede, se quita su pijama, y toma la caja que se encuentra en un silla, recordando que se la dio su padre ayer antes de que ella se durmiera, abre la caja y ve un hermoso vestido color marfil con unos pocos encajes en azul celeste. Ayer no pudo verlo, aunque quería su padre no se lo permitió. Saca el vestido de la caja, se lo pone y se dirige al baño de su habitación, limpia su rostro con un poco de agua, mira su reflejo en el espejo del baño, toma un cepillo y se peina su cabello azabache, sale del baño y toma unas sandalias color azul para que combinen con su vestido, se dirige a la puerta de su habitación, la abre y al salir la cierra.

- Papi, papi –lo grita entrando a la habitación de su padre y ve que este aun no esta listo-. ¿Aun no estas listo? –lo pregunta como reproche colocando sus manos es su cintura.

- Veo que esta vez te me adelantaste pequeña –sonríe al ver el rostro de su pequeña, termina de abotonar los últimos botones de su camisa-. Muy bien, si ya estamos listos, vamonos

–lo dice acercándose a su hija y tomarla entre sus brazos.

Toma las llaves de su auto al igual que las de la casa, salen de la casa, el chico cierra la puerta con llave y se dirigió hacia la camioneta color negro que se encuentra delante de la casa. Quita la alarma y abre la puerta del lado del copiloto, sienta a su pequeña y le coloca el cinturón, cierra la puerta y le da la vuelta a la camioneta, abre la puerta de su lado, se sube, cierra la puerta, enciende la camioneta y comienza a manejar.

- Papi, tenemos que comprar las flores, antes de ver a mami –lo dice cuando ya tenían cerca de dos horas en la carretera.

- Lo se pequeña, y vamos a hacerlo…

Algunos minutos después se detienen y ambos bajan, entran en una floristería y compran unas hermosas rosas color blanco, que mostraban pureza y dulzura. Continuaron su camino luego de comprarlas, no había muchos carros en la carretera.

Se estaciona cerca de un hermoso campo de flores, se baja, y luego baja a su hija, la carga y ella lleva las rosas, camina un poco hasta llegar a un hermoso y gigantesco árbol, lo observa durante algunos segundos y luego dirige su vista a la hierba. Ve una lapida que tiene el nombre de _"Kagome Higurashi de Taisho"_. Baja a su hija y esta coloca las rosas en aquel lugar.

- Papi, ya puedo leer lo que dice allí –lo dice señalando hacia la lapida-.

- ¿Y que dice pequeña? –lo pregunta agachándose para así quedar a la altura de la niña.

- "Nuestro amor será como el viento, no lo podrás ver, pero sabrás que esta allí a tu lado y lo sentirás" –eso era lo que decía, la pequeña ve como su padre mantiene los ojos cerrados-. Eso fue lo que me dijo mami –lo dice viendo como el chico abre sus ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Que dices pequeña?

- Mami me dijo eso mientras dormía, y también me dijo que nos amaba y que siempre estaría con nosotros… Aquí –lo dice colocando una de sus manitas en su pecho en el lugar donde esta su corazón y la otra la coloco en el pecho de su padre en ese mismo lugar.

- Así es pequeña, ella siempre estará con nosotros –lo dice dejando escapar algunas lagrimas y abrazando a su pequeña, ahora entendía ella había soñado con su mama y eso lo alegraba, eso quería decir que ella nunca se iría, talvez su cuerpo… pero no su espíritu.

"_Tu sigues aquí, conmigo y con nuestra hija y permanecerás a nuestro lado… siempre… mientras que mi corazón te siga amando… y mientras los dulces momentos no desaparezcan de mi mente… Tú sigues aquí… Con nosotros, y siempre te Amare… mi Kagome"._

**Fin.**


End file.
